The Phantom Virus
by lollipoploves
Summary: After being defeated in a video game Danny decides its time for a little "ghostly" help thing is now that he is in the game, he cant seem to get out. (first chapter is a prologue) rating will change


Hey so my beta for the new girl is a bit busy right now, so I am going to make some new fictions, if anyone wants to be a beta for the school phantom or wants a continuation of this story **please** pm me. Don't worry I have not abandoned any of my stories (eventually ALL of my stories will be finished….maybe)

* * *

It wasn't looking good, Danny and his squadron gathered in a small grove of trees and prepared for their final battle. Enemies surrounded them on all sides and the air was thick with the scent of death, his team was already weakened but each had a determination to take down the new king, who had risen and overthrown the old king in less than a day. This king was tyrannical, no one was spared. Women and children were slaughtered, put to work or sold as slaves. Only Danny, his friends and the people he gathered managed to get away.

Danny looked over his group, his was the last, Sam had already fallen and was taken prisoner and Tucker was slain on the battle field. He was the last hope, everyone was ready to sacrifice themselves to make sure he got to the final battle. A rustle sounded from the bushes on the outskirts of the hideout, everyone readied their weapons as they waited for the intruder. When they broke through Danny relaxed his guard, it was only Jazz, his sister and tactician, a solemn look crossed her features and she shook her head, signaling that she had found no survivors in the village a day's walk away.

This was it, no help coming, it was time to do or die. Danny nodded to Jazz and headed to the center of the small hideout.

"It's time!" He shouted "We will storm the king's stronghold at midnight!" this was greeted by a series of cheers from his diminutive army. His people began to feast and party, at midnight they all might very well die, Danny didn't have the heart to stop the festivities. Instead he silently walked to his tent to sleep.

When he woke the air felt cooler and he could tell that it was time, his sister walked into the tent. "You know, you don't have to do this Danny. You could let John be the one to face him! It doesn't have to be you!" Tears began to make tracks down her face, he was her brother for Pete's sake! "What if I never see you again?" she asked. Danny just smiled and crossed the short distance to her and pulled her into a hug. "You're strong Jazz, if I fail you will just have to build up another army and succeed in my place. There have to be some people we missed."

He let her go and exited the tent before she could say another word. The wind shifted through the branches and across his face, the camp was lit with torches and their glow shined off his sword. Danny looked up at the red sky, then he lifted his sword and shouted his battle cry. "GOING GHOST!" and charged toward the inky black structure. Loyal men and women following after.

The guards didn't know what hit them, not expecting any more rebels since the fall of Tucker, it didn't take long before the rebel army arrived at the gate and crossed to the inside of the castle. They were outnumbered, more enemies than Danny could count stopped them on the way to the evil king's chambers. His followers fell one by one and they were cut down, it was now just down to him and John. John's large stature allowed him to push aside the smaller enemies with ease and the strength he possessed let him fight against the largest. He was the complete opposite of Danny whose small body worked to slip him through the smallest of gaps and conserve his energy.

Together they burst into the chambers, the ornate design of the palace-like room on served to show how empty it really was…it was empty…Where was the king! The air whistled by Danny's ear as he dodged the sword aimed at his back.

"Hahahaha! I knew you would be a challenge!" John stood straighter as he pulled his sword free of the concrete flooring, bits of rock scattered across the space between the two. "But really, how dumb can you get? You didn't even suspect that I was the king. Did you ghost boy?"

John's cheery smile was twisted into an ugly sneer. Danny surged forward and thrust his sword out in front of him, only for it to be swat aside by the bigger man. "You are powerful though, join me! We can rule together."

This time it was Danny's turn to scowl. "Sorry, I don't work with crazed-up, backstabbing fruit loops. Personal policy." John didn't respond, just frowned before he surged forward, intent of stabbing Danny through the heart. Danny only just managed to block the blow when pain exploded on the back of his head, one of the guards had thrown a rock at Danny and before he knew what was happening a sword emerged from his chest. Eyes dulled as he fell forward and his body lay cold on the floor.

John laughed as he withdrew his blade. "Going ghost, was it? Goodbye ghost boy"

* * *

"Nooooo!" Danny stood up and threw his headset at his computer screen. He had used every cheat he could think of to get to the king only to find out he was right beside him the whole time. Danny now knew why he hated MMO games. Barely 10 minutes passed when he heard his sister's scream as her character fell to Johnx78's men. Danny looked at his screen before turning off his computer. Thinking of how he would pull off his revenge next time. Far away in another city a young boy shivers.

* * *

There we go, this is what my mind makes up when I have writers block. hope you enjoyed, Title will change if people want this story to continue but its up to you reviews to decide if it does.


End file.
